mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Ichiryuu
Powers and Stats/Abilities Tier: 5-C '''to 5-B''' Name: Ichiryuu ("First Dragon") Origin: Toriko Classification: Human, Former IGO President, Former Disciple of Acacia Age: At least 500 years old Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, dexterity, "minority" atom manipulation (aka "physics distortion", through this he achieves biological (including nerve signals), gravity and earth manipulation, and probably a lot more), flight (via gravity manipulation), regeneration (low-mid, via minority manipulation), master of Appetite Energy, can form chopsticks of the Appetite Energy (with which he can immobilize his target, or use as a melee or ranged weapon), possess 'Gravity' (powerful and dominant presence capable of gravitational attraction when Ichiryuu's flexes his power, Midora's compared it to "power of humanity"), able to create Emperor Ring (vortex that forms when mighty beasts known as 'Kings' meet each other, said space is untouchable by lower beings and is controlled by the laws of the creators), master hand-to-hand fighter, very experienced fighter and hunter, Gourmet Cells (specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities that allows the user to evolve when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, the cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive, and can also initiate other self defense mechanisms for the body) Attack Potency: At least Moon level+ to Planet level '(Joa stated that the Disciples of Acacia are capable of destroying the planet), Minority World works on an atomic level. Range: Hundreds of kilometers with chopsticks, at least multiple kilometers with minority atom manipulation Speed: '''Sub-Relativistic ' Durability: At least '''Moon level+, possibly Planet level Lifting Strength: At least Class T+ via powerscaling Striking Strength: At least Class ET+ via powerscaling (Stronger than Jirou) Stamina: Superhuman, exact level unknown, likely extremely high. Standard Equipment: Melk's knife, but he never used it Intelligence: Skilled combatant, successful president of the most famous food and animal chain organization in his verse Weakness: Appears to be easy going even in a fight, but hasn't shown any real weakness Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Gourmet Cells: '''Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities. When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body they gain overwhelming life force and strength, creating a super human. An individual's Gourmet Cells increase in power when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, causing the cells to 'evolve'; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. Gourmet cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. Gourmet Cells have very high energy demands, so individuals must consume frequent large amounts of delicious food, lest the cells begin uncontrollably devouring the their body at the cellular level. Although Toriko is mainly the one that showcases these defenses, it can at least be assumed that Ichiryuu has all the same defenses Toriko has, given that he's his master, and the fact that he is already capable of going to the Gourmet World, which requires all of these functions. * '''Essential Oil: '''A volatile substance that is emitted by trees, shrubs etc, that has a function as an insecticide for insects. * '''Regeneration: '''In recent chapters, it has been shown that when Toriko's body is heavily damaged, if there is quality, well prepared food in his system, any damage to his body will be reversed by his Gourmet Cells. This can be anything from deep gashes to damaged internal organs. It can be assumed Ichiryuu has similar functions with his Gourmet Cells. * '''High Efficiency Breathing: '''By preserving as much oxygen as possible in his lungs, Ichiryuu's Gourmet Cells significantly lower the total amount of oxygen needed to function, as well as lowering the total amount of oxygen expelled with each breath, thus stabilizing the blood oxygen levels in his arteries. The result is high energy levels brought from a comparatively smaller amount of oxygen, high efficiency breathing. Exhalation is also stopped, which keeps body heat, moisture, and oxygen inside his body, and any carbon dioxide that is contained inside by not exhaling is expelled in an instant, while any stored oxygen is immediately sucked back in. * '''Anti-Gravity Cell Vibration: '''Ichiryuu's Gourmet Cells vibrate against each other to generate a large amount of static electricity, to a similar magnetic charge of a high gravity environment. What would normally be a negative charge that's held in his body, is slowly changed to a more positive charge. The result is a positive charge standing against a positive charge, which increases the repulsive force in his body, making the effects of high gravity less pronounced. This however, consumes a high amount of calories. * '-Minority World: In Toriko-verse's laws of physics there is a phenomenon that is called "Square Root Law". This law describes that every collection of atoms will have some atoms (the square root of the total) with exceptional behavior, atoms which defy the natural laws governing the matter. How they defy physics is not uniform among the deviant atoms, but varies individually. These atoms are called the "minority", and Ichiryuu is able to strengthen these minority atoms and unite them in a single anomalous behavior and impose it on the whole structure/body. * 'Gravity Manipulation: '''By influencing the deviant atoms that are defying gravity in a body, Ichiryuu is able to control someone's gravity. * '''Flight: '''Ichiryuu manipulates the deviant atoms in his body to achieve free flight by controlling his own gravity. * '''Nerve Signals: '''The nerve signals of his opponent(s) is messed up. Meaning their body doesn't move as they want to, and it becomes nigh-impossibly to effectively fight. * '''Organ Failure: '''The organs in his opponent(s) bodies shuts down (brain, heart, kidney etc. all of it) and the blood starts flowing in the opposite direction as the minority atoms that struggles towards death becomes the ruling force. While it took some time to effect Midora, it pretty much instantly shut down Salmon Wyvern beasts as soon as they came within range. The "drawback" is that if someone becomes completely suicidal, the ruling minority changes to those that "desires life". * '''Regeneration: '''By strengthening the minority that is trying to heal his wounds, Ichiryuu can recover from fatal wounds nigh-instantly. * '''Earth Manipulation: '''The texture of earth and rock changes from hard to soft, like a mire, making it very difficult to gain a solid foothold. '-Chopsticks: '''Similar to Toriko's Fork and Knife, Ichiryuu forms his hand into a chopstick-grip and uses Appetite Energy to manifest chopstick which he then directs with his hands. The size of these chopsticks can vary from hundreds of meters long to a couple of feets. * '''Chopsticks Pass: '''Ichiryuu manifests numerous pair of chopsticks which he uses to catch and immobilize the targets (such as incoming attacks). * '''Stabbing Chopsticks: '''Ichiryuu slams a chopstick into his target with a punch. * '''Chopsticks Skipper: '''Ichiryuu strikes his opponent with a flurry of chopstick jabs. * '''Secret Technique - Single Chopstick: '''Ichiryuu forms his hand into a fist, projecting a single chopstick floating above his target. Ichiryuu then brings it down with a motion onto his target. * '''All-Meal King Eating Chopsticks: '''Ichiryuu's strongest attack. He manifest a massive chopstick imbued with Appetite Energy and throws it directly at the opponent. Contained within that chopstick are actually numerous "Chopstick Cannons" that batter the opponent heavily. * '''Chopsticks Gripping: '''Ichiryuu manifests a pair of chopsticks and grabs them. By doing so, the power of the attacks increases (since he launches them directly physically, rather then directing them with a motion), though the precision is reduced. Others '''Notable Wins 'Notable Losses ' Category:Characters Category:Toriko